


The Songs We Keep for Ourselves

by hearteyeslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyeslarry/pseuds/hearteyeslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights Harry sits alone with his guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Songs We Keep for Ourselves

Sometimes Harry sat alone with his guitar.

Louis liked when Harry sang him some dumb song, mainly those from musicals that Harry had learnt just for him. He liked when Harry used his size against Louis and tackled him to the ground, only to tickle him until he cried. He liked those breakfasts he'd wake up to, Harry's omelets were the best. Louis like when Harry woke him up by kissing his neck or playing with his hair. Harry liked it when Louis woke up, and he could hear him dragging his slippered feet down the hall to the kitchen. Harry knew he'd be rubbing his left eye and joke about how loud Harry was being and why couldn't he just him him sleep. Harry would just smirk at him and hand him a cuppa tea and kiss his cheek over the counter. Harry liked that a lot. 

But sometimes Harry like to sit alone with his guitar.

On stage, Harry liked to get Louis all hot and bothered so that he would be all angry and rough at home afterwards, so long as he cuddled him afterwards. He liked to catch Louis in moments when he didn't think Harry was watching, like when he would practice conversations he would be having out loud, or fix his hair and check his face in the mirror, or smile sadly to himself thinking about his sisters and how long it had been since he'd last seen them. Harry liked it most though, when Louis was happy. When Louis danced and sang and made a complete and total fool of himself. Harry _loved_   that.

But sometimes Harry liked to sit alone with his guitar.

When Louis came home from interviews or vacations with her or a day to the ice rink with the twins, Harry liked to hum him to sleep, after kissing him all over and reminding him that he loves him, of course. They would be so happy they were back together, it just wasn't quite right when they weren't. At home was the one place where anything was okay and they could sit next to each other and hold each others hands and kiss each others lips and even look at each other god damnit. Harry liked it at home with Louis. 

But sometimes Harry liked to sit alone with his guitar.

Harry really loved it when Louis would show up at home early, and catch him in the nude making nachos, that was the best. Then he would have an excuse to get Louis naked too. They liked to think they were still sex crazed teenagers but they'd matured and aged too fast in the past few years, and they were tired a lot. Louis liked to find the time though, even if it took a lot of effort on his part. He knew these times were hard to come by, and he was too tired more often than not. So Louis liked to wait until all the other boys and the security and just everyone was gone and then he'd surprise Harry with a candlelit dinner of leftover mac n cheese or an impromtu lapdance (Harry really liked those).

But sometimes Harry liked to sit alone with his guitar.

There were little moments that Harry knew Louis liked the most, like when Harry came home from a weekend with Nick or interviews or a day in the city with some girl. Harry always came back ten minutes late, and he knew Louis counted down those minutes to the very last second, where he'd wait by the door to take Harry's coat, which would already be off. When Harry sang him show tunes, ones he pretended to hate. When Louis wasn't in the mood but Harry was just so god damn beautiful he couldn't help but giggle and flirt a little. When they harmonized together without even meaning to. Especially when Harry made a joke that wasn't at all funny but he laughed at his idiot of a boyfriend anyways. Harry liked when Louis pretended he was funny. 

But sometimes Harry liked to sit alone with his guitar.

Sometimes Harry would come home with tears in his eyes or Louis would cry in his sleep and the other would just hold the other, soon enough they'd both be  enveloped in silence and their own misery until Louis would make a half-assed joke and Harry would smile a half-assed smile and they'd play with each other's fingers. Louis sometimes tried to make breakfast for Harry the morning after those nights and even though it usually ended with Harry waking up to the sound of the fire alarm or the smell of smoke, it still made him feel better, knowing his boyfriend still loved him. Harry liked that too.

But sometimes Harry liked to sit alone with his guitar.

There was the minutes after they had both come down off their highs and were skin to skin, so close and warm and happy that they couldn't muster up a word. Then there were also the times when they couldn't stay silent for more than a second, and talked louder and louder until one of them was yelling and the other started to laugh. There were the quiet moments, just before Louis fell asleep, when Harry would run his fingers through Louis' seemingly perfect hair and smirk at his definitely perfect boyfriend. How could you fall asleep with that view?

Those were the times when Harry liked to sit alone with his guitar.

Louis could sleep through the Third World War, you see. So Harry sat alone with his guitar, writing aimless tunes about the view on the bed or couch or floor or wherever they had fallen asleep. Maybe he would sing softly about how the light shone through the curtains and onto lovely Louis' tiny, fragile looking body just so. Or maybe tonight he would notice another freckle on Louis' back he hadn't seen before and compose a tune about how cute it was. Whatever, Harry just wrote about anything (mostly Louis). And even though these tunes were what Harry knew defined him, he knew that the world saw them as their music was; shallow, preppy, and naive.

But sometimes Harry liked to sit alone with his guitar, and those were the songs that he kept for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I actually wrote this a super long time ago but anyways I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading it :)


End file.
